doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Easter Eggs/@comment-34624308-20180208041714
Quite a bit can be learned from the Project Libetina page. For one, Libitina is average in size. Completely average. Seeing as there are categories for Ears, Eyes, Teeth, and Genitals, I would not assume that she is normal. Although, according to her BMI, she is very overweight for her age, however contradictory that may sound. Also, the system where she is is very routine. They check the people there on the day of the day that they were born on. Very precise. The examination is also monthly, showing that they have a rigid routine. Another thing is that she is room 114. Without her included, there is 113 other rooms. There is no real estimate on how many of those rooms are inhaibited, but I guess that all of them have been occupied at some point. Her significance level is also extremely high. 100. Level 100 out of 0-100. She is the highest that she can be at. Also, a lot of her notes have been erased. In the second section it says that all notes before that date had been erased completely. They also added bias training. Someone got attached, and most likely tried to save her, and failed in the process, dooming her to an even more hellish fate. If you were discovered to have a bias, then you would be killed. They also had tests for pain tolerance, that by itself is worrying, but the thing that worries me more is that Libitina is only a three. Take into consideration, everything that I have said and you would expect her to be higher, would you not? Imagine the torture that they put her through, just to leave her at such a low number. Escapicailly becuase of her significance number. Her third eye results are quite...terrifying to say the least. Heart rate is highest when you are born, at 150 beats at most. ''She is at 160. And assuming that this is all one long report, she is at age three. ''Three. Her reaction time is incredibliy slow, being at a minute, when a normal person's is at a fraction of a second. It also makes you would what they were testing her with. What was she reacting to so slowly? Her strength of N/A which raises quite a few questions. Was she hard to handle? Was she immobile? Was she unresponsive, which would lead to a slow reaction time? And for distortion decay, I could only find makeup, but it seemed to move your eyes. Distort and move. And decay. Make them out of place. Sound familiar? How about this? Looking familiar? Though, I'm not trying to find connections at the moment. That's for later. Libitina's positivity is at the very lowest with the third eye- 1 out of 10, even though her sensitivity is extremely high- 9 out of 10. Though her response are fine, she is unable to control anything that she does in that state. She is able to eliminate easily, but she failed all of her tests that had to do with control. Including suppressing her third eye. The eye that makes her depressed and causes her to loose all control of herself. She is nearly unable to supress it. Something ''here ''must be unusually strong, as her significance level is so insanely high. There might be a silver lining for her, however, as someone wanted to bypass the Third Eye and Life Threat tests. Someone is looking out for her, and could very easily be killed if their motives are discovered. Last things last, Libitina has lost someone. Someone close to her. It still affected her by the time of the test, but it seems the the main person in care of her refuses to try safety measures so that they don't have 'a repeat scenario'. Something went wrong before, and it was big. But not big enough for the person that I believe to be the leader, the one in charge of the group, to worry for her, as he refuses to go with safetly measures. It is also said that he doesn't trust his personnel as much as his god. He has the slight idea that someone is trying to help her, but he doesn't know who and how for sure. The actual very last thing, is that it is directed to an exact person. It was meant to be ridden by only 1 pair of eyes. Also this means that there is someone who is on his level, above him, or knows the doctor here- we can tell that he is a doctor by the medical tests. So all in all, you would never know this person without their thrid eye activated. They are average in everything, so they can easily slip into society.